100 Days
by MoonStarSky
Summary: What will you choose? To continue living as a male but never having the one you love...or to slowly die and become a female so that people will recognize your love? With a hundred days more to live...can Tsuna find happiness before time runs out? And with the remaining days...can Giotto and Tsuna live a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

"Live life to the fullest, for the future is scarce"

If you are given your final 100 days in this world…what will you do?

In the first week I went into shock

The second week gave me hurt

The third week left me in despair

The fourth week gave me hope

The fifth week gave me life

The sixth week gave me a new direction

The seventh week I found new friends

The eighth week made me into a new person

The ninth week I found my life's meaning

The tenth week I found a real family

The eleventh week I found happiness

The twelfth week….made me realize

It's finally the thirteenth week…and I found love

I never knew that 100 days can gave me a lifetime of happiness

CHAPTER 1- 100 Days Left

"I'm sorry to inform you Reborn-sama,Luce-sama. We've done everything that we can do…however we can't really cure Tsuna-sama's sickness", the best doctor in Japan said. "It's impossible for us, I'm so sorry"

"AND YOU'RE CALLING YOURSELF A DOCTOR?" Reborn said as he went towards the doctor and clutched his collar tightly..choking the doctor in the process.

"Reborn,stop that right now, just look at yourself", Luce said as she tried clutched Reborn's arm and dragged him backward.

"Luce, let go of me…this bastard..IS SUPPOSE TO BE THE BEST DOCTOR AROUND…why can't he heal Tsuna?"

"Reborn that's enough, you're scaring the other occupants of the hospital" Luce said as she calmed Reborn down.

"But…."

"It's okay…Reborn-nii…I kind of expected that", I said as I directed a smile to the two of them.

"Doctor-san , thank you very much…may I ask you something…how…how many days are left for me to live?" I said clutching the hospital bedsheets that surrounds me.

"At most…it's 100 days…I'm sorry Tsuna-sama…I promise you…I really did my best…but.."

"It's okay…it's not your fault…this disease that I have…is really too critical", I said and gave him a sad smile. "If it's okay with you…can you leave the three of us alone?"

"Right away, Tsuna-sama", the doctor said and scurried out from the room.

"100 days?...that short?", Reborn-nii said as he sat down at the chair near my bedside. "That's just about three months"

"So Tsuna…what…what..are you going to do now?" Luce-nee asked as she ruffled my hair.

"I'm going to spend my last days doing all the things I wanted to do", I boldly said and closed the book I was reading since earlier.

"Do you have any plans to where you will go?" Reborn-nii asked.

"Yup…I've..wanted to go somewhere since 2 years ago…" I looked at my bedside table in which a single picture frame stands.

"You want to go to them?" Luce-nee asked I grabbed the frame and looked at it.

"Yup…I've really wanted to meet them…after everything that happened…but that's impossible"

In the wooden frame a picture was placed containing 16 different people. A total of 14 boys and 2 girls all in all. The picture was taken at a pavilion surrounded with flowers of all kinds

My gaze went to the men sitting at the center…a man with blonde spiky hair and cerulean eyes sporting a smile.

_"Tsuna…let's stay like this forever", a 15 year old blonde man with blue eyes said._

_"Of course Gio...let's stay like this together…we'll never leave each other", a 14 year old version of me said. "That's a promise…"_

The scene changed and I remembered my last meeting with the 15 of them.

_"Tsuna…I can't believe it…you lied to us"_

_"I thought we are a family"_

_"I hate you"_

"Tsuna?" Luce-nee said and I was whisked away from my daydream.

"Yes, Luce-nee?"

"Do you really want to meet them?" Luce-nee asked and I gave her a nod.

"Then come with us to Italy" Reborn-nii said as he stood up.

"But…aren't you busy with work here in Japan?" I asked and they both gave me a smile.

"Well…we are not called the Arcobaleno for nothing"


	2. Going to Italy

**CHAPTER 2-Going to Italy**

"Reborn-sama, Luce-sama,we'll be landing in Japan a few minutes from now", the flight attendant said and Luce-nee gave her a small nod

"Thank you…can you please make sure that our baggage will be placed in the car?" Luce-nee said and the flight attendant gave a light bow before leaving.

Fifteen minutes went by in a flash and we are finally making our way down from the private plane and 5 bodyguards were assisting us.

"Sir…shall we go directly to the Vongola Estate or do you want to go somewhere else?", one of the bodyguards said and Reborn gave me a slight glance…one that tells me to make the choice.

"I…I actually want to go somewhere else by myself", I said and Luce-nee gave me a worried look.

"But Tsuna…"

"I'll be fine…don't worry too much Luce-nee, Reborn-nii"

"Fine…but you need to be back before lunch ok" Reborn-nii said and I gave them a small smile. "Then…I'll be off", I said and waved at them as they went inside the car and drove off.

"Let's see…I wonder where I should go", I said and slowly went to a nearby café to relax for a while and ask for directions.

"Good morning Miss…what do you want to order?" the waitress asked and gave me a small menu.

"Um…one chocolate milkshake and one chocolate cake",I replied and gave the menu back to the lady with a smile.

"Um…it will be served in 10 minutes Miss…" the waitress hurriedly said and returned to the counter.

I let out a deep sigh and looked at a nearby mirror…do I really look like a female? Sure…my brown hair reaches a little below my shoulders and I kept it in a neat ponytail. Luce-nee said that I also have big caramel eyes and a slender figure which is meant for a girl. But I was born a boy.

"I think this will make the 235th time I've been mistaken as a girl", I whispered and looked at the scenery outside. It's my second time coming in Italy…but I was still 7 years old when I first visited so I really don't know the surroundings.

"Here's your order Miss", the same waitress said as she placed the shake and cake on the table.

"Thank you", I said and took a sip from the shake.

"I'm guessing that you're not from here Miss?" the waitress said and I gave her a nod.

"I'm from Japan…this is my second visit here in Italy…but I'm not familiar with the place", I answered. "Do you know where I can buy a flower bouquet?"

"Oh…is it for someone special? There is a flower shop two blocks from here", the waitress answered.

"I see…thank you very much"

"You're welcome Miss"

"Hmm…actually you can call me Tsuna…thank you for helping me"

"No problem Miss…I can't help it..you look so adorable…come here anytime you want"

"Thank you…and you are?" I asked and tilted my head a little.

"I'm Yumi…my brothers own this café…I'm helping them", the waitress said.

"Nice to meet you Yumi…then…I'll be going now"

"Don't you want to stay for a while? Today is a Monday you know…and do you know what happens every Monday here? The Vongola visits the town", the waitress said happily."And they said that the Arcobalenos are also coming…isn't it amazing?"

"Oh…I guess so…but…I…", as I gave my reply the crowd started to gather and began to get noisy and screams can be heard…mostly from the girls though.

"I guess they are here then…let's go Tsuna", Yumi said and grabbed my hand as we went to join the crowd.

"Wait…Yumi…I'm really not…", and my vision began to get blurry…now that I remember it…I forgot to take my medicine because I was busy chatting with Yumi.

"Yumi…wait a minute…my head feels weird…my vision is getting blurry", I said and leaned to a nearby pole.

"Oh god..Tsuna are you alright…do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No…I'm fine…I just need to rest for a while"

"Ok…why don't we go back to the café then? We have a bed there so you can rest", Yumi worriedly said and slowly helped me walk to the direction of the café.

Giotto's POV:

"Visiting the town is really fun…but I can't get used to the screaming everytime we visit", I said and the others then began to laugh.

"We know how you feel Giotto… but it can't be helped…the people really seems to enjoy it", Asari replied with a smile. By the way Asari Ugetsu is my rain guardian…and he is a Japanese that's why he enjoys wearing traditional Japanese clothes every time.

"Tcch…those sounds are really a pain..but they are civilians so I can't shoot them", G said with a smug face. Gabrielle or G for short is my childhood friend slash right hand man slash storm guardian. He is easily irritated and has a short fuse like his younger brother.

"So where are we going TO THE MAX!?" Knuckles…my Sun guardian loudly asked and the others quickly covered his mouth. Knuckles is a priest slash a boxer…he and his younger brother really likes to shout a lot.

"Be quiet Herbivore", the short reply of my quite Cloud Guardian, Alaude said as he gave a cold glare. My Cloud Guardian is also the head of the Vongola's Intelligence Department…CEDEF.

"Nufufufufufu…we don't want to get caught by the crowd right? You should be thankful that I used illusion to lure the people out", my Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade proudly said. "So where are we going?"

"I want to go somewhere that I can sleep and relax",my Lightning Guardian Lampo said as he gave a long yawn. "What about that café? I guess we can go there"

"That's a good idea Lampo…I heard that café serves yummy treats…"my older cousin, Elena said as she grabbed her fiancé, Daemon.

"I guess there is no stopping her then", I said and all of us made our way to the said café.

Tsuna's POV

"Here you go Tsuna…here's a change of clothes…I'm really so so sorry…to think we would fell into a puddle", Yumi said and bowed down in apology.

"Don't mind it…it's my fault that you have to help me walk home" I said and glanced at the offered clothes…I explained to her earlier that I am actually a boy and she went into hysteria unbelieving someone with my looks is a boy.

"I doubt you'll fit into my brother's clothes knowing your figure…so you'll have to wear one of my pants…and don't worry the clothes are really fit for you", she said with a bright smile and I can't help but gulp. Girls are really scary if it comes to this things…I can still remember the clothes Luce-nee would make me wear."Ok…off you go to the bathroom…I'll be helping in the kitchen…so just go if you need anything"

"Alright…"

Giotto's POV:

"Should we go with vanilla ice cream or chocolate ice cream?" Takeshi, the cousin of Asari asked. Although they are cousin they grew up to be like brothers.

"Che..of course Chocolate,idiot, Giotto-sama likes Chocolate",Hayato the younger brother of G retorted.

"But Giotto also likes Vanilla", Takeshi retorted back with a smile.

"Giotto-sama clearly loves Chocolate more than Vanilla",Hayato replied.

"But he just ate Vanilla Ice cream earlier", Takeshi said and the two looked at me…one glaring and the other one smiling.

"Well…I actually like both…so calm down Hayato", I said and and the one-sided fight ended.

"Why don't we order now", Elena said and energetically called the waitress.

"What would you order then Miss Elena?" the waitress asked.

"The usual Yumi…16 of them", Elena said with a smile.

"Roger that, Miss Elena", the waitress named 'Yumi' replied.

"How many times did I tell you already to just call me Elena?" my cousin replied with a pout.

"Well, I can't get used to it" Yumi replied and went to the counter to place the order and went to the kitchen.

Ten minutes hurriedly passed and a familiar chime rang in the restaurant signalling that there is a new customer.

"I thought that you placed an illusion so that no one will know that we are here?" G said while looking at Daemon.

"But, I did…" Daemon said and 8 familiar people went inside.

"Yo, Decimo", the Cloud Arcobaleno, Skull said as he took off his purple helmet.

"Hello Giotto…long time no see", Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno greeted.

"It's been a while since you were graced with our presence", Verde, the Lightning Arcobaleno said as he tilted his glasses. In the other hand, the others sweatdropped.

"Sup, everyone…are you doing good?" Colonello said while wrapping his right arm to a nearby fellow Rain Arcobaleno.

"Touch me again…and I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU", Lal said and gave a glare at the smiling fellow Rain Arcobaleno.

"Mah, mah…what about you treat us to snacks Vongola?" Mammon, the hooded Mist Arcobaleno said as she went to the counter and added 8 more orders.

"Haha…sure Mammon", I replied and my right hand man started to add 8 more chairs to our long table. I turned my attention to the remaining two standing Arcobaleno, one clutching a cellphone and the other with a worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong Luce-nee, Reborn-nii?" I asked the two of them and they gave me a small smile.

"We are just waiting for someone", Luce-nee said.

"Luce I can't contact him…what if something bad happened?" Reborn said with a worried look and once again tried to call the said person.

"It is still one hour before lunch though…but it's rare for him not to pick up his phone", Luce replied with a worried look on her face.

"Are you looking for someone then? Maybe we can help", I said and the two of them looked at each other.

"Actually, Giotto…we are looking for….", Luce-nee said and the others in the room suddenly gasped.

Tsuna's POV:

I hurriedly dressed up in the clothes Yumi gave to me. Well…it looks like a boy's clothing so I guess it is not so bad. I hurriedly put on the green hoodie and blue pants and looked at the mirror for the last time.

"Guess I have to find Yumi now…I also left my bag inside the shop so I have to go there so that I can drink my medicine", I said and slowly made my way into the kitchen.

"Hello Yumi…", I greeted and saw Yumi preparing a lot of plates and drinks. "Do you need some help?"

"Ah hello Tsuna…I knew it suits you…a group of customers came so I have to prepare their orders", Yumi said. "You're a guest so just rest…do you need something?"

"Actually, I left my bag at the shop so I was hoping if it is okay to go there", I said and Yumi just gave me a big smile.

"Of course…today is a lucky day", Yumi said and started to hum.

"Did something happen?" I asked and Yumi's hum started to get louder.

"See for yourself…you'll be surprised", Yumi said and I then made my way to the shop...the guests seems to be inside the VIP room and I hurriedly got my bag placed on the top of a chair. I felt my phone vibrate and I hurriedly searched my phone. I hurriedly scanned my phone and saw 100+ missed calls all from Reborn-nii.

"Tsuna…I know I said that you can't help but can you please open the door?"Yumi said while holding two trays in each hand and one on her head.

I then opened the room door and didn't even look inside but I heard a lot of noise though.

"Luce I can't contact him…what if something bad happened?" a familiar voice said.

"It'still one hour before lunch though…but it's rare for him not to pick his phone", another familiar voice said.

"AHHHH", a scream came from Yumi and I saw the tray on her head fall down and luckily a pair of hands grabbed the plates and safely placed them on the ground.

"THANK YOU", Yumi said as she exhaustedly sat down on the ground.

"Tsuna…my soul almost flew earlier", Yumi said and I slowly went towards her to help her stand up. At that moment I started to feel light-headed and my vision became blurry again. I have to take the medicine now. Before I can turn back…I heard loud gasps on the room and saw 24 familiar figures in the room…two of them are Reborn-nii and Luce-nee.

"Tsuna?" Luce-nee said to break the silence and I hurriedly turned around but before I can even make a step, my body gave up and I trampled down to the ground.

"TSUNA!" I heard Reborn-nii shouted as I felt a lot of people rushing by my side and I felt the familiar hand of Luce-nee on my forehead.'They're here? He's here? '.These are the last thoughts I had before I blacked out.


	3. Tsuna's Past with the Vongola

**CHAPTER 3- Tsuna's Past with the Vongola **

Tsuna's POV

I slowly woke up as a bright stream of light disrupted my sleep. I extended my right arm to touch the alarm clock on my bedside table…but I found nothing.

I hurriedly shot up from my position and found myself in an unfamiliar room…big room actually. My bed was even huge to begin with.

"Where am I? I don't remember going to someone's place except from the café", I said and tried to recall everything that happened yesterday…Well judging from the fact that it is already morning…I must have slept throughout the day yesterday…well 99 more days to go.

I slowly started to get off the bed only to get entangled with the long sheets…losing my balance…and knocking off a nearby flower vase. Let's just say that a loud crash can really be heard. It's maybe because of fear or maybe another attack but I suddenly had difficulty in breathing and I clutched the bed sheets while placing my right hand on my chest and closed my eyes as I tried to lessen the pain.

"TSUNA?" a voice said as the door was hurriedly opened and quick footsteps surrounded the room.

I felt the cold surface of the stethoscope slowly placed on my back and I quickly tried to regain a normal breathing but a sharp pain came over me.

"Ryohei…I want you to get me some painkillers now", the familiar voice of Knuckles echoed in the room and his other hand touched my forehead.

"Tsuna…I want you to take a deep breath ok and no matter what don't pass out",Knuckles said as he placed a inhaler on my nose.

My breathing started to turn into normal and Luce-nee tightly held my hand. A tablet was then forced inside my mouth and a straw was placed near my mouth and I took a small sip.

"That scared me…his asthma attacks surely got very dangerous", Knuckles said as I was slowly placed on my bed and bedsheets were draped over me.

Giotto's POV:

We were on my office study and discussed about certain Vongola matters.

"It's already 8 AM, I guess it's time to check Tsuna's condition", Knuckles said as he slowly stood up.

"I guess so…I think it's time for a break too", I said and started to collect the documents and placed them in a neat stack on my table.

We slowly exited the room and made our way down to the fifth floor where all the guests room are located. As we neared Tsuna's room a loud crash sounded. We practically hurriedly dashed towards the room and the scene made me stop.

Near the bed is Tsuna tangled with sheets…but his hand was placed over his heart and his small frame shook as he continued to have a rapid breathing.

Knuckles, Luce, and Reborn hurriedly went to him and started to apply the necessary treatment but I was still glued to the same spot.

"Giotto?" a soft voice came from Elena and I was sent back to reality. I saw Tsuna slowly regaining his breath and was placed on his bed.

"It's worse than I thought", I whispered and Knuckles also said the same thing. I can't help but remember what happened in the past when Tsuna also had an asthma attack.

_"Don't worry too much Gio…it will pass…I'm strong so I can survive these things", Tsuna said as he gave me a bright smile. "It would make me sad too if I see you worrying over me"_

_"But….", I said as I knelt beside the bed and placed my head on the sheets. "It's hard for me not to worry when I see you in pain"_

_ "Then…what about you try thinking this way…if I see Gio smiling near me then I will have the strength to fight the attack", Tsuna said and grasped my hand. "Gio…smiling suits you the best"_

_ "Then…I'll find a way to treat your condition okay", I promised andTsuna placed his hands on both ends of my face._

_ "Thank you…", Tsuna said and placed a kiss on my forehead._

_ "Then…if you are healthy again…I'll take you to my secret place in Italy", I said and Tsuna's eyes sparkled._

_ "I'll hold you to your promise then",Tsuna said and lied down on his bed once again and clasped my hand. "But Giotto…If you're not here with me…I don't think I'll be cured"_

_ "Then…I'll stay by your side forever then", I proudly exclaimed and Tsuna chuckled._

_ "I'll believe in those words then…no matter what happens…stay by my side", Tsuna replied and went to sleep._

_ "I promise then", I replied and watched him sleep._

"And yet I broke that promise", I whispered and went closer to the bed.

"He'll wake up in an hour…so for the time being why don't we go eat breakfast", Knuckles said and we all nodded. As we went to the dining room a heavy atmosphere surrounded us.

"So are you staying here for the time being Reborn-nii?" I asked the silent hitman and I was answered by a nod.

"Tsuna…wants to come here", Luce-nee said and 15 eyes suddenly widened.

"It's been many years already since we last met huh?" Mukuro said with a sad look on his face.

"How should we act towards Tsuna then?" a worried Chrome asked.

"Like how we used to treat him…I think", Lambo replied.

"But…remember what happened?" Kyoya asked and the atmosphere became tense. "Whether we like it or not…he betrayed us"

"Betrayed us…huh", I whispered and once again memories of that time flashbacked.

_A loud alarm sounded all over the Japanese Vongola Headquarters and all members went to their respective areas and posts._

_ "What happened Giotto?" a worried Asari asked and we hurriedly went to the Strategy room and saw Alaude and Kyoya already looking at a large screen overlooking the whole place._

_ "There's an attack…from the Cattivo Famiglia", Alaude quickly said. "Your orders Giotto?"_

_ "Inform me of the exact details…make sure no one from the enemy famiglia can take a step in the borders", I responded and everyone in the room started to do their respective tasks._

_ "Decimo…something happened…an intruder is sighted in your office…", one of the captains said and sure enough.a hooded figure was seen exiting my office._

_ "Switch the monitor to the camera in my office…", I instructed and typed a secret passcode to view the scene. What greeted us was an open cabinet where the most important document was securely placed._

_ "Giotto…that drawer…", G said and I nodded._

_ "That holds a document of a complete report about our flames…the secrets of the Vongola" I said._

_ "But…to know the passwords to enter your office and open the drawer…", Asari said. "Only 15 of us know about that"_

_ "And there were no signs of forced entry..", Lampo said._

_ "Nufufufu…quite an interesting story...then there is only one person left right?", Daemon said._

_ "Giotto-sama….", a maid said and entered the room._

_ "Is there something wrong?" Elena questioned and the maid gulped before giving us the statement which proved our thoughts._

_ "Tsuna-sama is missing…I just left him for a while and I can't find him anywhere"_

_ Everyone then looked at me and we all ran towards the direction of the bridge near the Vongola Headquarters where the enemy family was sighted. And there we saw Tsuna walking towards our direction._

_ "As expected…to actually know that I am the one who stole the document", Tsuna said and smiled._

_ "Tsuna…why?" I asked and he gave a soft chuckle. _

_ "Why? That's because the boss of the Cattivo Famiglia told me..and he gave me quiet a wonderful exchange. With this…I can make my wish come true..Giotto we can…", Tsuna said and I quickly closed my eyes._

_"What wish Tsuna? That document is very important to the Vongola…", I slowly said and Tsuna went closer._

_ "But…the rival boss said that he will grant me any wish if I do that", Tsuna innocently replied and looked at me. "Giotto, did I do something wrong?"_

_ "Tsuna…go back to your room…we'll discuss this later", I said in my serious voice._

_ "But…Giotto…I…" , Tsuna stuttered. I was so angry that I can't help but turn into my hyper mode and unleashed my flames._

_ "I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM TSUNA", I shouted and Tsuna jump a little from my outburst._

_ "But Giotto…let me explain", Tsuna said._

_ "Then…let me hear it…", I replied and waited for him to talk._

_ "Well…the rival boss did tell me that it is an important document but I did not know that it holds information about the Vongola…I thought that it's just like some other important documents of agreements you have", Tsuna explained with a sad voice."I have no intention of revealing your secrets. I'm so sorry"_

_ "No matter how you call it you still revealed the secrets of the Vongola", the voice of Renato, the Cattivo Family boss said. "With this I'll overpower the Vongola", he said as he holds a black case._

_ "You lied to me…what about my wish?" Tsuna said and Renato just laughed._

_ "Hahaha…I didn't expect you to be too naïve to hand something that is important to the Family you love the most", Renato said and dropped a smoke bomb. "I didn't know that the person most precious to the Vongola Decimo will be the one to destroy it"_

_"Curse that.." Hayato exclaimed and when the smoke was cleared the whole Cattivo Family was already at a far distance._

_ "Giotto….I'm sorry", Tsuna said as he slowly cried. "I'm sorry…but actually I still….."_

_ "Tsuna…..can you leave us for a little bit?" I said and Tsuna looked at me with watery eyes._

_ "But…"_

_ "Tsuna…you do know that you are an important person to me…to us…but what you did…it was still a betrayal.." I said and saw Tsuna's tear streaked face. "We'll talk to you tomorrow…so why don't you go to your room now?"_

_ "Um…", he said and slowly walked to the direction of the back door. "I'm sorry….Giotto"_

_ The next day as we went to Tsuna's room to deliver our final verdict…we found it empty and saw a piece of paper on the bed and a chain necklace._

_ Written on the note are the following words:_

_ "I'm sorry….everyone. I'm sorry Giotto…and Happy Birthday…."_

* * *

**Hello everyone...this is MOONSTARSKY..Thank you for continue reading my stories...for this new story...100 DAYS...I have decided to add some pictures to the document so you can imagine the story more!It will be uploaded the day this story will be completed...and that is...almost near...SO PLEASE WAIT FOR IT...Link will be posted in my profile...GOOD DAY!**


	4. The Lost Child

**CHAPTER 4-The Lost Child**

Tsuna's POV:

I woke up fully refreshed from my asthma attack earlier. I quickly took a bath and changed to some new clothes prepared at my bedside.

I don't want to bother anyone because of what happened earlier so I decided to sneakily went outside of my room and tour around the mansion alone. It's my first time…so it's going to be quiet hard knowing the area of the whole estate.

As I was walking to 'who knows where it leads' I saw a large painting hanging on the wall…a picture of the 7 Guardians of the Vongola Family.

"They haven't really changed at all", I said and intently looked at the painting. "It's now October 19 huh? Reminds me that I just turned 18, 5 days ago at the hospital".

I continued to walk down and saw a staircase leading downstairs. I then went down and was greeted by a big glass door overlooking a part of the Vongola garden. I then slowly opened it and went to the balcony to watch the wonderful scenery. Another staircase leads down to the gardens so I decided to go down.

The scenery really made me happy…just imagine thousands of flowers captivating your vision. It is really a wonderful sight to see. I slowly explored the whole place never ceasing to be amazed. At a far distance is a Japanese styled garden…and cherry blossoms where in full bloom… there was also a small pavilion surrounded with cherry blossoms.

"This place sure makes a person relax", I said and went to the direction of the pavilion and hopped at the stones leading there.

As I went nearer to the said pavilion… I heard some sounds…more like crying. I hurriedly made my way and saw a small child sobbing at a corner behind one of the pillars. Looking at her…she seems to be like at least 5 years old.

I slowly approached her and she looked up at me.

"Hello there…I said and crouched down. "Is there something wrong?"

"I was separated from my parents…nee-chan", the girl said while sobbing. So she is Japanese then…her parents are maybe here for a job and she was separated from them. More importantly…this is the 236th time I was mistaken for a girl.

"Then…do you know where they may be?" I asked her in Japanese and she moved her head sideways.

This is bad then…she doesn't know where her parents have gone to.

"What about we search for them together?" I said and the girl wiped the tears on her eyes. I then offered her a smile and she slowly smiled.

"Arigatou…nee-chan", she said and hugged me tightly.

"I'm Tsuna…what about you?" I said and offered my hand to her.

"Risa…", she said and clasped my hand.

We slowly stood up and went our way out from the garden.

"Hey…nee-chan…do you live here?" Risa asked while tightly holding my hand

"Uhm…kind of…I just moved here though", I replied. "I came here with Reborn and Luce"

"REALLY? Reborn and Luce? I only saw them once but my mama and papa said that they are one of the strongest in the Vongola"

"Yup…why don't we go inside the Mansion so we can ask some people?" I suggested and she just nod. "Inside the mansion everyone is very busy doing their respective chores…so we can't really disturb them", I said and went to a nearby hallway and tap a maid's shoulder.

The maid then slowly turned around and faced us.

"Yes...can I help you?", the maid asked and waited for our reply.

"Can…you tell us where….uhm..the Decimo's office is?" I asked and the maid widened her eyes from our question."Well you see…this girl here is kind of lost"

"I understand…it's in the seventh floor…rightmost in the right hallway", the maid said and went back to her chores.

"Nee-chan…are we going to the Vongola Boss' office?", Risa asked and I just gave her a quick nod.

"We can ask for help there…and I think the Decimo knows where your parents are", I said and Risa just continued to hold my hand. We then made our way to the seventh floor and to the rightmost room. I knocked on the luxurious styled door and a calm 'Come in' was heard inside.

"Risa…only you can go inside", I said and placed my hands on her shoulders and crouched in front of her. "I still…I still have to do something"

"But…", Risa said and tears started to slowly spill and wiped them with my fingers. "I'm scared…"

"Don't worry…the Decimo…and his Guardians…are..very good people", I said and gave the young girl a smile."One order from the Decimo…and they will surely find your parents"

"Really…that's not a lie right?"

"It's true…the Decimo…never…abandons someone in need…especially someone like you", I said and walked away…but before exiting down the stairs I gave her a final wink.

Giotto's POV:

Once again…we are inside my office…this time we are doing separate tasks. I was…as always signing the stacks of paperwork. G is using his laptop and prints some documents that I have to sign.

Asari is busy cleaning his swords and flute. Lampo is sleeping on sofa. Knuckles is busy reading the Bible and praying to God. Alaude is in one corner…holding his iPad in one hand and twirling a handcuff on another. Daemon and Elena are busy having their public displays of affection.

Hayato and Takeshi are having their one-sided argument again. Lambo is playing pranks on his older brother, Lampo by drawing some weird things on his face. Ryohei is busy jogging all over the place. Mukuro and Kyoya are once again having a deadly staring contest while Chrome is busy reading some books in one corner.

The Arcobalenos are in another corner…playing the different board games now scattered on the in the other hand is busy staring into space while fiddling his fedora and Luce is sitting idly on a chair.

The new presence in the room is Francesca Chessaine di Monte…the daughter of the boss of the Monte Family in Spain. And she's here…well because she want to. She prefers to be called Chessie though.

A few minutes later…a knock sounded in the room and everybody stopped their activities…and hurriedly sat upright on the nearby chairs except Kyoya and Alaude which stayed standing in one corner.

"Come in", I calmly said and waited for the door to open. But it never did though after five minutes. "Something must have gone wrong…"

"I'll go check it then", Elena said as she slowly went to the door and opened it.

"Ah…good morning…", she said and looked down. "GOOD MORNING CUTIE PIE..", she suddenly exclaimed and envelope the visitor in a tight hug.

"Elena…invite the visitor inside then", I said and she then closed the door and continued to hug a child not younger than 5 years. G then got a nearby chair and placed it in front of my table and Elena placed the young girl there.

"Ano…" the young girl said in Japanese.

"Hello there…", I said in a soft voice and gave a smile. "Is there something you want from us?"

"It's rare for such a small child to come here all alone", Asari said and offered a warm cup of cocoa to the small visitor.

"I'm not alone…someone helped me", the young girl said. "My name is Risa…I…I became separated from my parents…they were here to visit the Mansion because of a job.

"Oh so you're lost then…", Takeshi said and Hayato smacked his head.

"Don't say the obvious things", Hayato said.

"Can you tell me their names then?" I asked and the girl thought for a second.

"Sakiko and Rido Takishiro…they're part of the Technical Department"

"Oh…no wonder the two of them are quiet worried when I talked to them earlier…", I said and grabbed my phone. "Hello…can you please call Sakiko and Rido back to my office", I said and looked at the now happy girl again.

Minutes later the two went inside the office and cried when they saw their child happily munching some cookies in my office. When she heard the door open..Risa hurriedly hugged both her parents.

"Decimo…thank you for finding Risa…we are quite worried that she might not find her way back" , Rido…Risa's father and head of the technical department said.

"I'm not the one who found her Rido…she just came here in my office", I replied and Rido looked at her daughter who happily said.

"A beautiful nee-chan with brown hair helped me…she is so kind, she brought me in front of the Decimo's office", Risa said and continued to eat the cookies."Her name's Tsuna…you should meet her, mama…papa..she's also a Japanese"

"Did you just say Tsuna?" I asked and the young girl happily nodded. "She told me though that she still has something to do"

"Risa…actually Tsuna is a male", Elena said and Risa shrugged.

"Tsuna-nee is a female. She's so beautiful and her hair is also beautiful. Someday I want to be like her", Risa proudly declared.

"Tsuna huh…that traitor…to reveal the documents of the Vongola to a rival family", Chessie said. "You shouldn't admire someone like that Risa dear"

"But…I don't think Tsuna-nee is a bad person…maybe something just happened if what you said was true", Risa replied. "Tsuna-nee said that you are good people but…I don't think so…badmouthing someone like her"

With that Risa ran out of the room leaving her parents who were shouting her name.

"Did I just say something wrong?" Chessie said and pointed at herself. "I'm pretty sure I told the entire truth"

"She's still a child Francesca…everyone…let's go", I said and all of us went out of the room hoping to catch with Risa. But she sure is fast…

"Where should we go Giotto?" Daemon asked and relying on my intuition we took the route leading downstairs…down to the gardens.

On the way to the gardens…we passed to the rose arch entrance that leads to the rose gardens of the Vongola Estate.

"She went here then?" Colonello asked and we slowly went inside and heard some muffled sobs.

"They said that you are a bad person…Tsuna-nee…it's rude for them to say that…especially that blue haired girl", the familiar voice of Risa said between sobs and Francesca snorted while the others silently chuckled.

"Hmmm…", Tsuna's soft voice can be heard. We slowly went to the large rose clearing and saw Tsuna sitting down on the grass and Risa is lying on his lap and is still sobbing. Tsuna's hands are fixated on Risa's back trying to sooth the young girl.

"They said that you are also a male….you're clearly a female", Risa said and the others tried to hide a chuckle with the question.

"Hahaha…", Tsuna laughed and Risa came to a sitting position.

"Why are you laughing Tsuna-nee?" Risa said and I can guess pouting.

"They're right though…Risa…on those two things", Tsuna said and placed a rose flower crown on Risa's head.

"WHAT? But…you're too beautiful to be a male", Risa said and Tsuna suddenly stood up."You're the 236th person to tell me that…but most importantly aren't you making your parents worried by running out from the room", Tsuna said and looked at Risa with a small smile.

"Alright…but I won't believe that you are a bad person…something must have happened right?" Risa asked Tsuna and Tsuna ruffled the girl's hair. "Then…next year I'll surely visit you…let's play again okay"

We decided to reveal ourselves at that moment and walked towards the clearing.

"Risa…dear…we have to leave now. We still have to go somewhere", Sakiko…Risa's mother said and Risa immediately went near to her.

" …that's a promise okay…" Risa said and Tsuna looked down.

"Gomenasai…I can't promise you that Risa…", Tsuna said and turned away from our direction.

"Why…are you going to be busy…then I'll just come by when you are not busy"

" Uhm…...by the way…you happened to tell me that you like 'STARS' right?"

"Uh huh…they are the top female group in Japan…nope…the world", Risa proudly exclaimed.

"The female group which rose to the top 2 years ago…and still remains the most popular girl group", Elena said. "I LOVE THEM SO MUCH"

"That's…good then…actually…they'll be having a visit here in Italy", Tsuna said."So try to hang around here for a few days Risa"

"REALLY REALLY REALLY!?" Risa and Elena shouted.

"Yup…I heard it from…my friend"

"Really? I hope Yuki comes here…", Risa said and Elena also nodded.

"What's the name of your friend anyway Tsuna?" Elena asked me.

"Her…name…is Yuki"


	5. STARS Appearance

**CHAPTER 5- 'STARS' Appearance**

Giotto's POV:

"Who is this Yuki..,Elena?" a loud question from Francesca can be heard.

"You don't know who she is? She is like the most popular member of the most popular girl group. She's the 'center' of STARS", Elena happily answered.

"Papa, Mama…please…please can we come here in two weeks time? I want to see STARS", Risa pleaded her parents as they prepared to leave and go back to Japan.

"Risa…you attended all their live events..and you bought a lot of their merchandise already. Your room is even decorated with their posters", her father said.

"But…it's their first visit in Italy…maybe I can talk face to face with them…seeing that they are under the Vongola Inc. Entertainment Section. Right Elena-nee?"

"Of course…I'll make sure to make them perform live inside the Vongola Mansion", Elena happily replied and both of them jumped up and down.

"Do you know this group called 'STARS' Chrome?" Mukuro asked his younger sister.

"Yup….I love them too…they're all so beautiful and cute", Chrome answered. So she is a fan too. "I have a picture of Yuki…in my wallet"

"REALLY…Let me see…let me see your picture", Risa and Elena said.

"Okay…here", Chrome said and all of us went to see the picture.

"Wow…she's beautiful….", the 10 boys shouted. Alaude and Kyoya just nodded. Well…the person named Yuki is surely beautiful…but she reminds me of someone.

"I'm clearly more beautiful than her", Francesca said and snorted.

"You haven't reach even half of her level", Risa said and continued to ridicule Francesca…something that you won't expect from a mere 5 year old.

"It's a good idea to invite them here…Giotto", Asari and the others said.

"'Fine…I'll work on it"

Tsuna's POV:

"I don't know what came over me that I told them that STARS is coming to Italy", I said to someone in the phone. "Mikaela…what should I do?"

"Hmmm…it's up to you…anyway we have a concert in Italy anyway…so…can you tell the Vongola if we can visit the mansion?", Mikaela happily asked in reply.

"They want you to come too", I replied and 4 people on the phone squealed.

"Yehey…we are going to the mansion..we are going to see the Guardians" the five happy voices said.

"And…don't ever tell them my identity…", I said.

"Hmmm…so you're telling me that you won't come back here in Japan and come with us?"Akira asked.

"Nope…I'll be waiting for you here to greet you"

"Uh…no fair…", Diana said.

"Please do remember to bake a lot of sweets for us", Eli said.

"Fine…fine…practice for the concert okay…please also train the other members"

"Yup…we'll make sure of that…take care of yourself too…Yuki"

Giotto's POV:

Two weeks has finally passed by in a flash…and the mansion is getting busier because of the arrival of the STARS members.

"Why do you treat them like celebrities?" Francesca asked while busy prepping her red hair.

"Because they are…idiot", Risa replied while busy hugging Elena.

"Why are you here again?"

"Tsuna-nee…who is a close friend of Yuki…told me to stay. So shut…up"

"BRAT…Just watch me…I'm more beautiful than your so called 'center' of that group"

"Haha…you're just a pig"

"Guys…calm down…the visitors will be here any minute now"

"KONNICHIWA…", a loud voice can be heard and four different girls went inside the room followed by the three bodyguards that I assigned to them.

"Mikaela…Akira…Diana…Eli…!. WELCOME TO ITALY AND TO THE VONGOLA MANSION", Elena and Risa happily said and rushed to greet the guests.

"Our great apologies…we've lost our manners…good afternoon Vongola Decimo...to the others too", a silver haired girl said. "We're the main members of 'STARS' the others are staying in the hotel…they're still doing the preparations for the concert"

"Good afternoon too…just call me Giotto…and welcome to the Vongola Estate…I hope that you'll enjoy your stay", I said and clasped the hand of the silver haired girl.

"Thank you…it was a great honor for us to meet you", a blonde haired girl said.

"It's really amazing to see you up close…it's like a dream", Hayato said.

"Yup…the rumors of all of you being beautiful is really true", Takeshi said.

"Really? But just you wait until you meet Yuki", a black haired girl with glasses said.

"Yup…Diana is right…just you wait until you meet Ts…I mean Yuki", a pink haired girl said.

"Speaking of Yuki…where is she?" Chrome asked.

"Ahm…she…Yuki is still doing something in Japan so she'll arrive later than us…uh..probably tomorrow" the blonde haired girl said.

"Then let us introduce ourselves….we already know all of you…well except that blue haired woman over there..so…", the silver haired girl said and pointed at Francesca.

"EXCUSE ME?", Francesca said and walked towards the direction of the 'STARS' members."I am the daughter of the Monte Famiglia boss…and I am Giotto's…"

"That's enough…Francesca…it's a bad manner to interrupt someone while she is still talking", I said and the pink haired girl gave a face to Francesca…the others only chuckled in reply.

"Uhm…back to what we are saying. Let me introduce myself first…I am known as Mikaela…I am 19 years old…I am the captain of STARS and 2nd in position to Yuki", the blonde haired girl said.

"I'm next then…my name is Akira…19 years old…I am the third in command of the group…nice to meet you", the silver haired girl said.

"My name is Diana…20 years old…4th in position to the group…NICE TO MEET YA", the black haired girl said.

"I am Eli…nice to meet you…I am 18 years old…I'm the 5th in position…I like sweets a lot", the pink haired girl said.

"Sorry we are late…we got sidetracked on our way", the voice of Lal said and the eight arcobalenos appeared with Tsuna.

"TSUNA…!", the four new visitors quickly shouted and ran to the direction of Tsuna.

"WE MISS YOU!", they said as they took turns hugging him.

"I've been gone for more than two weeks…and yet you act like we haven't seen each other for many years", Tsuna replied with a small smile painted on his face.

"But…it's not the same the whole time you were not there…", Eli replied and cling on Tsuna.

"TSUNA…DID YOU BAKE SOME CAKES?" Mikaela quickly said and the four waited for his reply.

"I give up…it's all in the dining room", Tsuna said with his hands giving a surrender sign.

"YEHEY…uhm…Giotto-sama…everyone why don't you also join us eating those cakes?"Akira said.

"Actually we still have to go somewhere", Francesca replied.

"Really? We were not told by the bodyguards…we could have visited much later if you are still busy?", Mikaela said.

"No…no…we just found out today too…don't worry..we'll be back very soon", Elena said.

"Tsuna…aren't you going with them?" Diana asked Tsuna.

"Not really…he's not allowed to even dine with us in the same room…he's a traitor to the Vongola Famiglia", Francesca said.

"Hmmm…and who gave you the authority over the others to decide…from what I can see you are just a daughter of an allied family", Eli replied while licking a candy cane given to her by Risa.

"And what gave you the right…to talk back to me? From what I can see you are just a celebrity who rose to fame because you are produced by the best producer of the Vongola Entertainment Section", Francesca smugly replied. "Learn your place…commoner"

"Why you…I'll gladly give up touring around this Vongola Mansion and go back to Japan if that means I won't be seeing your ugly face", Akira surprisingly replied.

"Haha…do that…as if I also wanted to see your face…", Francesca replied. "And to answer your question…I'm no other than…Giotto's…"

"Francesca…we are going to be late if you keep arguing to them…besides…they are our honoured guests…so be polite to them", I said.

"NOPE…you need to know this…so you will know your place…I am no other than…"

"Francesca…", I said but Francesca just smirked.

"I'm Giotto's fiancée…soon to be wife…and I'll own everything that he also owns"

Tsuna's POV:

FIANCEE? So she was the rumoured fiancée that I heard from some employees. I thought…it was just a rumor…but it's…true?

"FIANCEE?" the four members of 'STARS' shouted at once.

"Fiancee…huh?" I whispered and Mikaela turned around to look at me…and gave me…'what the heck is this' glare.

"Guys…the Decimo and the others will be leaving now…so why don't we…go to your room now…the maids…have nicely prepared them for all of you", I said as I let my bangs covered my eyes…I really can't still register on my mind that Giotto is already engaged to someone…it's already too late.

"Tsuna…", Diana said and was about to put her hand on my shoulder but I quickly evaded it. Even with my vision blocked by my bangs…I can see their worried faces.

"I'm sorry…but we need to leave now…we are delaying them…it's okay Reborn-nii, Luce-nee…I can take care of them…on my own…why don't you go with the others…it's been a while since you had fun with them", I said.

"Tsuna…are you sure?" Reborn-nii asked me and I summoned a lot of strength to gave them a smile…something that I haven't really done for so long….a real smile…but a sad one.

"Yup…I bet the others wanted both of you to come", I replied. "Don't worry…I'll be alright….I was always okay…even to be left all alone"

"Tsuna…"Luce-nee said but I interrupted her.

"Let's go Mikaela, Akira, Diana, Eli…", I said and grabbed the nearest arm…which was Eli's.

"Huhu…wait a minute…I still want to chat with them…Tsuna…you're being mean", Eli complained as I dragged her along.

"Tsuna's right…we can't keep delaying you. But about what you said earlier…about you getting married to the Decimo and we giving you respect. Respect is not given to people with power, money, or authority…it's given to people with humility and is earnest in their work" Mikaela said as they followed me and went to their designated room.

As we arrived at their designated room which is a suite with four bedrooms…Mikaela tapped me at the back.

"Tsuna…you don't need to suppress your emotions…it may hurt you more…if you want to cry…we are all here to give you a shoulder to cry on", Mikaela said and I instantly hugged her and let my tears flow out from my eyes.

"Mika…why…it hurts so much…for Giotto to be engaged…why does this have to happen?"

And the whole time I let the tears I have hidden for so long…escape from my eyes…am I really doomed to lose everything before I die?


	6. The Appearance of Yuki

**CHAPTER 6- The Appearance of Yuki**

Tsuna's POV:

"Tsuna…time to wake up…it's already morning", a voice said as the window blinds are opened to let the sun rays enter the room.

"Fifteen more minutes…", I said and I was greeted by smack in the head.

"Huhuhu…why did you do that…Akira…", I said while the suspect was grinning at the far corner.

"Tsuna…it's morning you know…I know you were tired of yesterday's ordeal…but do you remember what will happen today?"

"Hmmm? It's November 4 right?" I said as I thought about what will happen today. "November 4…November 4…No…NOVEMBER 4?" I said and immediately hopped out of the bed and quickly took a bath and packed some clothes in a bag.

"Did you finally remember that you were supposed to have 5 interviews today…4 photoshoots…and arrive here in the Vongola Mansion?"

"I'm sorry…", I said and continued to hurriedly prepare the things I need for the whole day.

"We'll go with you…we need to go to a TV segment together…all the 36 members of STARS", Mikaela said. "The others are already there…so we have to go"

"But…won't the others be suspicious if Tsuna comes with us?" Eli asked.

"Don't worry we will be going out separately…I told Reborn-sama and Luce-sama that the producer wanted to see Tsuna…", Mikaela said. "Here is the plan…Tsuna…you go out from the back door…the producer is already there waiting for you…your clothes are there…you need to dress up as Yuki before you arrive at the station. We will be exiting through the front door where a limousine prepared by the Vongola for our use is waiting",

"Then…I'll be going now", I said and hurriedly went down to the first floor of the mansion and to the back door. True enough, there is a van and inside it is the producer carelessly waving his hand out of the window.

"TSUNA! I miss you!", the producer happily said and ushered me to the passenger seat of the van."It's been a while"

"It's only been two weeks producer…you and the others are no different from each other", I said and the producer started to drive to the station.

"But…Yuki…things are really not the same without you…during practices…the center is really empty and dark", the producer said. "Ah by the way…you can dress at the back"

"Fine…fine…", I replied and hurried to the van's dressing room and looked for a nice dress.

I then clasped my necklace with a single orange stone and in a few seconds it glowed.

"Tsuna…3 minutes more", the producer reminded and I willed myself to transform.

Well…I can't really explain the stone for now…but once I summon its magic I can turn into a real girl…and be Yuki.

"I'm ready then…are the others already on the way?" I asked and went back to the passenger seat.

"Yes…Diana just contacted me…anyway…that's a nice choice of dress you came up with…Yuki"

"Yup…it's an interview after all…", I immediately replied.

"Are you worried…about the remaining days…?"

"Day after day…my life is becoming shorter…before I knew it…more than 2 weeks have already passed", I said and looked at the scenery outside. Well what greeted me was a traffic jam.

"Did you already decide what to do? Do you plan to coop yourself in the Vongola Mansion without talking to the others?"

"How did you know…about that thing?" I said and glared at him and the producer chuckled.

"Knowing you…I can guess it easily…you haven't really changed…since you joined STARS two years ago", the producer said and we finally reached the station."Yuki…I mean Tsuna…to live the life you've always wanted, you must confront the issues you've always avoided"

"I know…it's just that…the thing from 2 years ago…still remains today", I replied and we made our way to the studio where the program will be recorded.

"Then…what about using your other self then…the one that the others seemed interested in", the producer said and winked before he left.

"My other self…huh?" I said and began to walk my way towards the specific studio and waited for the others.

A long hour passed and we are finally finished filming the show…the hosts and other staff happily greeted us and as a surprise…we performed two songs which made them more excited.

"We are really…really happy to meet you…I hope we can work again sometime soon", the director and the hosts said as we parted ways. Mikaela and the others have to check the performance of the other members seeing that the concert is already tomorrow.

"So see you in the mansion…Yuki…",they said and made their way to the limousine.

"I'll be going then…", I said and hurriedly went to finish the jobs I have for the day.

Four long hours finally ended…and I was finally free for the day…and seeing that tomorrow is our concert and surely will be hectic…I decided to freely explore the mansion…secretly.

Giotto's POV:

Things were…quiet peaceful inside the Mansion…it's a pretty normal day…but with the usual bickering…glaring…and running all over the place. Yup…it's a pretty normal day. Well things are pretty normal until….a loud alarm rang in the whole mansion.

"Decimo…we have sighted some spies from the Nemico Famiglia…what are your orders?" the voice of the commander echoed inside my room from a speaker.

"Don't cause too much panic…make sure to keep things at the minimum…but make sure to catch them and bring them to Kyoya and Alaude. They told me they were quite bored these days…", I said and the commander laughed in reply.

"Are you already rubbed with the sadistic streaks of your Guardians and the Arcobalenos..Decimo?"

` "To keep my sanity for all those years…yes", I replied and turned to the huge piles and stacks of paperwork covering the floor of my office.

"Well then…we'll do our best then…the Cloud users seems to cause ruckus if they are too much bored", the commander said and ended his call.

Well…for the meantime I'll take a break…I can easily finish these paperworks overnight…but for now…I guess I'll have to sleep…it's been too long since the mansion has become lively just like in the past…I said and opened the locked drawer under my table and took out a picture frame.

"The past huh?" I said and looked at the frame where there is a picture of a 16 year old me sleeping with a 14 year old Tsuna…while we held hands together..

Well we were at the beach that day with the others and well…Tsuna almost drowned when a huge wave covered him. He was having swimming lessons when that happened and just learned it the first time…so he doesn't really know how to swim around.

At that time…we were all playing volleyball at our private beach and luckily Hibird, Kyoya's bird was with Tsuna and flew towards us to inform Tsuna was in danger.

Hurriedly…I swam towards the direction where we last saw Tsuna and saw him sinking down and passed out…I grabbed one of his arm and hurriedly swam back to the shore where the others are waiting.

We then went back to the rest house and placed Tsuna on his bedroom and stayed there by his side and I clasped our hands together.

_"Gio?", Tsuna weakly said and I cupped his face and caressed the bangs on his forehead._

_ "Hmm…?" I asked with a soft smile on my face._

_ "I'm sorry…I made you all worry again…" Tsuna said with a pout on his face._

_ "Well…we did panic…but…when it comes to you…we really become overprotective…", I replied and lied down on the bed. Instinctively, Tsuna scooted closer towards me and I held him loosely._

_ "Uhm…and also…thank you for letting me come with you to the beach…I really had a lots and lots of fun", Tsuna said with a smile on his face. "I'd like to come back again and again"_

_ "Alright…what about we come here every summer?", I asked and I was awarded with a tight hug coming from the person I love so much._

_ "Really? Thank you…!", Tsuna said and rested his face on my chest._

_ "Anything for you…that's the price of stealing the heart of the Vongola Decimo you know…" I jokingly replied and I was awarded with a heavenly chuckle._

_ "Hmmm…that's why I always feel…like the luckiest person in the whole world…because I have you and the others by my side", Tsuna replied and a yawn escaped from his lips._

_ "You should go back to sleep Tsuna…", I said and Tsuna slowly closed his eyes._

_ "Giotto…what….what if you are told to be engaged to another woman…what will you do?"_

_ "Hmmm…if that happens…maybe I'll abandon my position?"I replied and carefully thought about Tsuna's question."If that happens…I'll do anything in my power to protect the Famiglia and of course still have you"._

_ "You're really kind you know…but Giotto sometimes…choosing both will cause your destruction. Protecting and ensuring the safety of the family is your job as the Boss while doing what your heart says is your duty as a man", Tsuna said. "But…if that time comes…if you are going to get engaged to someone…I wonder what will happen to me", Tsuna sadly said as he nuzzled towards my chest._

_ "That's quite a serious talk you have Tsuna…", I replied and continued to stroke Tsuna's hair._

_ "If that time comes…I…I might die", Tsuna whispered and I hurriedly grabbed his face and looked at his eyes._

_ "What are you talking about Tsuna? That won't happen", I said in assurance._

_ I was awarded with a sad smile and a dainty palm on my cheek. "Gio…I'm nothing too special…I'm not pretty…I'm not strong…I'm poorer compared to the other girls you know…I'm clumsy…and will still be stupid if you didn't help me…but still you love me…that's why I consider myself very very very lucky…but when the time comes that my luck is already over…I can't imagine what I will do…I'm living now because I have you…the others…the whole Vongola Family…Luce-nee…and 's why if ever you leave me…I'll lose all right and passion to live"_

"You were right back then Tsuna…it did happen", I whispered and placed the frame back to the drawer and the door immediately opened revealing my right hand man,G.

"Still thinking about him?" G asked me and I gave him a nod.

"I can't help…but remember the past…anyway…any news about the intruder attack?"

"Hmm…yup…4 are already captured…one is still on the loose", G said. "It would be better if you relax outside the office you know…besides…the girls are excited because Yuki is coming"

"Fine…I'll just finish this stack and I'll follow you to the Gaming Room", I said and started my task of signing the hundreds of papers.

Tsuna's POV:

While I was secretly going inside the Vongola Mansion..I doned a long cloak and covered my head with a hood.

"Waah…so there is also a butterfly garden here too?" I said as I entered a large greenhouse which houses many butterflies flying all over the place. Across it is a bird house too located in another greenhouse. Inside it…all the birds are flying over the air in groups, as I looked around…I saw one bird just sitting on the ground and sadly looking at the others. No wonder it can't fly…it's ankle was hurt and was carefully bandaged.

"Are you lonely little one?" I asked and slowly caress the bird's feathers."You know…I am…I'm all alone in this world…You know there is only one person in this world that I loved…and forever will love…but it is already too late", I said and placed the bird on a nearby branch and left the greenhouse.

After a few minutes I heard a rush of footsteps and 10 Vongola mafioso arrived.

"That person must be a spy…capture that one", the person which seems to be the captain said and two people held my arms and carried me to the direction of the mansion.

"You're all WRONG…I'm not a spy", I said and squirmed around making the mafioso's hold on me loosen and seeing it's my chance I ran towards the Mansion.

"Guards…stop her…she's a spy...!", the captain said and more guards blocked by path but I quicly evaded them."If you don't want to get hurt Miss…surrender now!"

"I told you…you've gotten it all wrong…I'M NOT A SPY" I shouted as I swiftly ran around hallways and corridors. If I can recall…this hallway leads to the Game Room.

"We've got a new games here you know…Daemon insisted on buying them", I heard the familiar voice of G said.

"STOP THERE! There's no other way out for you", the captain said and as I turned around the corner leading to the Game Room I saw a bow wielding Guardian and behind him…is Giotto.

I was quite surprised to see Giotto and G that I didn't realize that the guards are already holding both my arms towards my back.

"Decimo…Sir G…we have finally captured the last spy.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM NOT A SPY?!", I shouted at the guards and struggled to be out of their grasp. "LET GO OF ME"

"G…what happened…we heard a lot of noise….THE LAST SPY?" Kyoya and Alaude said and readied their weapons and were followed by the others each wielding their respective weapon. The four people that I was hoping to see finally showed up…each bringing some sweets.

"Mkaela, Akira, Diana,Eli…a little help here?" I said and the four widened their eyes and ran towards the direction of Giotto.

"Giotto-sama…can you release that person? She's innocent…she's not a spy…maybe the guards are just mistaken", Diana pleaded and Giotto motioned the guards to let go of me…I spent a minute massaging now my reddish arms caused by the tight grip of the guards.

"So…the four of you…care to explain to us why we have to let go of that person?" Francesca said as she scrutingly looked at me.

"You'll see….", Akira said and gave me a wink.

"Ah…I'm sorry to cause you a lot of trouble", I said and bowed down to the others. "Actually…I wanted to surprise you that's why I came earlier than planned", and with that I slowly took of the hood and was greeted with a loud scream.

"Nice to meet you…I'm Yuki…"


	7. Bonding Time

**CHAPTER 7- Bonding Time**

Giotto's POV:

A dinner celebration was held inside the Vongola Mansion…a celebration for the safe arrival of Yuki.

"Yuki…you should have told us…we could have asked someone to fetch you from the airport", Elena said and happily sat nearest to Yuki.

"I don't want to disturb you…besides you've done us a lot of favors already…it's already too much", Yuki politely answered

"Yuki…are you born in Japan?" Asari asked Yuki as dinner was slowly served in the table.

"Yup…I was born and raised there…but my brother said that my mother has Italian blood…so I'm not really a full Japanese in blood", Yuki replied.

"Anyway…Yuki…what's your favorite food? Or dessert maybe?" the 5 year old Lambo asked and easily gobbled up the food in his plate.

"Well…I like sweets a lot…I like cakes and ice cream the most", Yuki happliy replied.

"Funny…you see only 2 people likes those two foods the best…", Mukuro said and looked at me. "The Decimo here has a sweet tooth you know"

"I can't do anything about it…", I replied and ate a slice of strawerry cake.

"Yup..and that's the reason why the Vongola Mansion is filled with chocolates every Valentines Day", G said. "And the amount increases by who knows how much every year"

"That's awesome…", Diana applauded at G statement.

"So…who is the other one who loves sweet things like the Decimo?", Eli asked.

"Well it's…", Lampo said and looked at everyone in the room.

"It's Tsuna…am I right", Yuki said and finished the food on her plate.

"How did you know? The other 4 didn't know that", Francesca asked and glared at Yuki.

"Let's just say…that Tsuna and I are the closest buddies…something like that", Yuki said and everyone in the room became silent.

"Speaking of that…aren't Giotto and Tsuna lovers?" Eli shouted and Mikaela quickly covered her mouth.

"Pretend that you didn't hear that", Mikaela quickly replied and all four looked at a shocked Yuki.

"Let's talk about something else…why can't Tsuna be with us? He's always not permitted to be in the same place or room with us for too long", Diana said. "I proposed that we change that rule of yours"

"GUYS…It's dinner let's talking about something pleasant", Mikaela quickly said and covered the mouth of a squirming Diana.

At that moment another batch of desserts were wheeled inside the room and of course I can't hide my happiness when too many sweets are presented together.

"CAKE", I stood up and shouted and realized that someone also shouted the same thing I said.

"Yuki…sit down….", Mikaela said and held a very happy Yuki who is also staring at the sweets. Kind of remind me of someone…I know very much…in the past.

"But Mika…there are a lot of sweets…I'm so happy…I feel like in heaven", Yuki happily said and went near to the cart where all the sweets are placed.

"Let us see…I'll pick this", Yuki said as she also held the cake that I also held at the same time.

"Uh…I'm sorry", I hurriedly said and let go of my hold on the strawberry cake and gave it to Yuki.

"Tha…thank…you", Yuki said and held the plate containing the cake on her hands.

"Reminds me…only one person has ever picked the same cake Giotto also wants", Lampo lazily said.

"LAMPO…", G said and glared at the now frigtened Lightning Guardian.

"But it's true…", Lampo whispered. "And it also for a strawberry cake"

"Hahaha…it's just a coincidence…Tsuna had baked us something like this and I found it delicious…that's why I began to love this kind of cake", Yuki hurriedly answered…and my hyper intution told me that it's kind of true…meaning…there is some lie inserted on what she said. Well anyway…I'll find it out later.

"But having the same interests are not too coincidental", Knuckles pointed out…well he has a big point there. And my Hyper Intuition had verified everything that Yuki said about her interests to be true…I can easily know if she is making things up…but it is all true.

"Then…we'll have a short quiz…and the participants are only Giotto and Yuki", Ryohei energetically said and everyone became interested in the little game. "Yuki…you can't tell us a lie because Giotto's Hyper Intuition will surely pick that up. Here are two whiteboards, you'll have to write your answers there"

"Fine…", both Yuki and I simultaneously said.

"Okay no. 1…what is your favorite color?", G asked the question and I immediately wrote my answer…the same thing happened with Yuki.

"Okay…show us your answers now", Ryohei said…and as we revealed our answers we both answered the same thing…'orange'

"Ooooh…that's one point…they really have the same answer", Takeshi said and whistled. "Me,me pick me for the next question"

G just sighed at the idiotic approach and called Takeshi.

"What is your favorite sport?"

And again…as we turned our boards…we both wrote…'tennis'.

"This is getting exciting!", Eli happily shouted. "I'll ask the question…what is your favorite sad romantic Hollywood Movie?"

And again…we both answered…the same thing…A Walk to Remember…ironically…I am in the same situation with the lead girl.

"Ooooh….amazing…how do you both do that?" Elena said and loudly clapped her hands.

"Nothing really…I guess the Decimo and I just have the same interests…which I got from Tsuna", Yuki answered.

"Now that you mentioned it Yuki…how many times did we replay that movie again when we saw that for the first time?", Akira asked.

"Exactly 200 times in which everyone of you memorized all the lines in the movie", Yuki swiftly replied.

"Well….who wouldn't be touched with that movie…", Eli said and munched the remains in her plate.

"As if that story will come true…a dying girl…looking for love before she dies? That's garbage", Francesca hastily replied.

"Nope…it does happen…in real life", Yuki slowly answered.

"Uhm…I'll only believe you if a dying person will really come here in the Vongola Mansion and treasure his/her remaining moments here", Francesca replied and Yuki gave a sad smile.

"It can happen…or maybe…it already happened", Yuki replied and grabbed her phone. "Guys..the producer texted me…he wants us to have a final rehearsal at the concert hall"

"Ahhhhh…..I want to stay here….", Eli said and squirmed around the place.

"Ahhhhh…I still want to talk with you..!", Elena said and also squirmed all over the place. "Giotto…pretty please…do something"

Tsuna's POV:

Eli and Elena were squirming around…both wanting for us to still stay longer in the Vongola Mansion. The concert is tomorrow…and we still have to do the rehearsals with the other members…after that we'll be immediately flying back to Japan to do a lot more jobs. We can't really afford to delay a day.

"Uh…Elena-sama…" I said and Elena immediately held my shoulders.

"Yuki…I have a favor…well two first is…can you call me Elena-nee?" Elena happily asked with a bright smile.

"Uh…then..Elena-sa…"

"Elena-nee…."

"Elena-san"

"Elena-nee…"

"Fine…Elena-nee…what is your second favor?" I asked and gave up in the battle…there is nothing that can stop Elena after all.

"Can you come back here in the Vongola Mansion again?" she asked with a puppy dog face.

"Actually…."

"Please…we'll do something with your schedule"

"But…"

"Please…"

I helplessly sighed and slowly nodded much to the others happiness that Elena tightly hugged me.

"Well…then…see you soon then", I said and the five of us exited the Mansion and drove towards the concert hall.

Along the middle of our travel…the five of us talked about a lot of things.

"Tsun….I mean Yuki…when are you going to tell the others about your true identity?" Mikaela directly asked and I gazed at the night sky outside.

"Who knows….it will just happen…", I answered and fixated my gaze to the full moon. "Nee…I've been thinking…Giotto already has a fiancee' maybe I should forget about…him…loving me again"

"But…isn't that your personal wish? Why don't you treasure the remaining time…and fix what happened in the past?" Diana said.

Time quickly passed…the day of our concert finally ended and we are in a plane going back to Japan. The days quickly flashed by while the days left for me to live continually decreases. Another two weeks have finally ended. Before I knew it I only have roughly 70 days left.

We are finally back in the Vongola Mansion and as usual the excited Elena, Risa, Chrome, and all the other males welcomed us.

"Anyway…why are you all dressed like that?" I asked them for they are dressed in casual clothes.

"Well…we want to explore around…like normal people do…it's sometimes suffocating to wear a suit everyday", Asari said. Well…he rarely dressed in a suit…

"Anyway we still have a lot of places to go…so let's go now", Lambo happily said and dashed towards the cars.

Everybody was really excited as we all went on the respective assigned cars…in order to not attract some attention we all used simpler cars…in Vongola dictionary…those are BMW's, Benz's, and Ferraris.

Thankfully the one person whom I never want to encouter is back on her hometown so that means it will be a quiet exciting and happy trip.

Using game of rock, paper, scissors…we were able to separate ourselves into 5 groups. First group is Giotto,G, Hayato, and I. Second group is composed of Asari, Takeshi, Mikaela, and Eli. Third group is composed of Knuckles,Ryohei, Akira and DIana. Fourth group is composed of Kyoya, Alaude, Lampo, and Lambo. The fifth group comprises Elena, Chrome, Mukuro, and Daemon.

The destination is towards a simple game arcade…well not really simple…it's a game arcade owned by the Vongola located in a small island.

"Okay….let's have a contest…by group…the one who wins in most of the games will be given an award courtesy of Giotto. If you win Giotto...the team with the lowest score will do your paperwork. If your team win Asari…we will be playing baseball anytime you wish. If Alaude's team wins…well you can have a chance to have a spar with Giotto. If Daemon's team wins…then we'll make sure that we will eat melons and pineapples everyday…without fail", G elaborated.

"Yey…we will be able to play baseball", Asari and Takeshi happily shouted and talked with Mikaela and Eli about some strategies.

"We must win Kyoya…" Alaude said and was awarded with a short 'Hnn' from his younger brother.

"Mukuro…my younger brother we must show them the true power of melons and pineapples..nufufufufu", Daemon said.

"Kufufufufu…of course brother", Mukuro answered with a grin.

"Well I guess…you'd want to win right Giotto?" G asked.

"OF COURSE…it's good to have a break", Giotto replied.

"I'll make sure we'll win Decimo", Hayato said and saluted to Giotto.

"How about you Yuki? Is there any wish you want me to grant to you?" Giotto asked me and I gave him a smile.

"Not really…I just want to have some fun with a lot of people", I said. "Everyone in here seems to have a lot of fun"

"Well…we rarely have a chance to act like these…so we get really excited when chances like this comes", Giotto answered.

"In order to decide which game we'll play we have a roulette here…and Giotto will spin it first", G said and Giotto happily spinned the wheel. "Okay first game…WHACK THE MONSTERS!"

As G said those words…an iron door opened and revealed a large room with five wide columns which are filled with huge holes.

"The rules of the game are simple…whack the monsters that will appear from inside the hole…first to get 100 points wins…the team with the longest time looses", G said. "That's all let's begin"

"Uhm…where are the hammers then G?" I asked and G just grinned.

"Well you'll see why", G said and the buzzer started.

"Well…I was expecting statues of monsters to appear…but…no wonder the holes are huge…real moving mechanical monsters are coming out.

"WHAT THE HECK?!", the four other members of STARS said and started running all over tha place.

"You can use any weapon in that box", G instructed and the five of us hurriedly looked for some useful weapons in the box.

Mikaela picked a synthe, Akari picked an axe, Diana picked the archery set, Eli used the big wooden hammer…and I used the sword with a rusty scabbard because it somehow caught my attention and went back to where Giotto and the others are waiting.

"OKAY. TIME…STARTS…NOW", G said and the whole placed was lighted with different flames and clashes of metals can be heard.

I just watched the whole scene…it's quite rare to see the Vongola fight up close you know…even if it is just for fun. At a distance I can see Giotto…clearly having fun…a bright smile plastered on his face…a smile that me as Tsuna can never see.

"Yuki…watch out", Giotto shouted as a monster went towards my direction. Expertly I draw out the sword from it's case…from the looks of the sword it's quite new…but the scabbard tells another story.

In a second…I successfully blocked the sneak attach using the sword and used that chance to kill at least one monster.

"Where did you learn that thing Yuki?" Hayato curiously asked as I mistakenly used one of the higher forms of swordplay.

"It's nothing…I just saw someone doing this", I hurriedly replied and in a few minutes…the game finally ended with our group in the lead…followed by Alaude..then Daemon's…and lastly Asari's group.

"Hey…why don't we play a normal game then?" Eli suggested while still recovering from the shock she experienced during the game.

"You're right…what about we go to the haunted house?" Knuckles suggested with Ryohei nodding behind him.

"There is a haunted house here?" Diana asked.

"Yup…and we are going there now", Knuckles said and pressed a button…sending all of us down a hole.

"Yosh…the first group whose member reaches the exit will be the winner", the two brothers exitedly said,

"Alright…let's do this", Mukuro and Daemon said at the same time…and well seems to be plannning something…that smells fishy.

The time started and we both made our way to the haunted house. The place is pitch black and we can only see things using the flashlights we have brought with us.

Giotto's POV:

My hyper intuition reacted when I saw Daemon and Mukuro talking to each other…something that seems to be their entertainment for the day.

"Let's go guys…remember…let's hold each others hands so no one will get lost", G said and we slowly clasped our hands together.

At the end is Hayato…next to him is G…then Yuki…and lastly me. The place was really pitch black and eerie sounds can be heared in the background.

"Whatever those two brothers are planning…it's not good at all", I whispered and continued walking…a few minutes we all heared a loud shout…coming from the group of Asari, Takeshi,Mikaela, and Eli.

"Asari…are you alright?" I shouted and I was awarded with more screams.

"Seems like Daemon and Mukuro are already enjoying themselves"

"Uhm…" Yuki slowly said. Now that I realized it…Yuki seems to be trembling.

"Yuki?..." I said and I was awarded with a small jump.

"Ah…"Yuki said as she turned around and I saw how frightened she really is.

"I'm sorry…to scare you like that", I apologized and still see the frightened look on her chocolate brown eyes..wait…chocolate brown eyes? Seems like someone I know…but that cannot happen..the other person is a male.

"It's okay…I'm really easily scared you know…" Yuki honestly said. "I'm still scared of ghost stories in my age"

"Uhm…seems like someone we know"Hayate replied.

"Anyway…why don't we continue walking now?" Yuki said and we once again continued our journey.

Along the way…thick mist suddenly covered the whole place…thick enough that we never see a thing…except our joined hands.

"Let's walk faster", G suggested but the longer we travel the thicker the mist gets. After a few minutes we felt a strong gust of wind blowing in our direction..well strong enough to even sweep us away. "Those two are going to get it after we exit from this place"

And that wasn't the only surprise we encountered In our way…we were also placed in our respective illusions courtesy of the two Mist users.

"AHHH..Giotto…no…you must do your paperwork", G suddenly shouted. "I'll be failing as your right hand man if you don't finish those things"

"No…I don't want to eat hundreds of pink octopus…" Hayato said as he squirmed all over the place. "No…I 'm going to puke seriously…" and he really did puke.

In the other corner…I heard someone crying and saw Yuki crouched down.

"Yuki?", I said as I patted her head.

"I don't want to die….I don't want to die!", Yuki continually said like that of a mantra.

"Yuki…Yuki!", I said as I continually shook her but to no avail.

"70 days…I want to stay here", she said between sobs.

"If you want you can stay here in the Vongola Mansion…if that is what you wish", I said and teary chocolate brown eyes looked at me.

"As expected of you Decimo…you are really kind", Yuki said with a sad smile. Wait a minute someone also said that statement the same way.

_"You're really kind you know…but Giotto sometimes…choosing both will cause your destruction"_

Those were the words Tsuna also told me.

"Let's get you up…Yuki…I think we got seperated from G and Hayato…they were running like crazy all over the place", I softly said and helped Yuki stand up.

"Thank you…" Yuki said and we continued our journey.

Minutes passed and complete silence took over our surroundings. I must do something to liven the atmosphere.

"Ah….", Yuki and I said at the same time…which ended with is both laughing.

"We really think alike..huh?" I said and decided to have a small talk with the girl next to me.

"When did you meet Tsuna then Yuki?, I asked and waited for the girl to answer.

"Well…we met because of the producer", she answered…an answer that is half a lie and basically she must have known about my HI ability.

"I see…", I replied. "But its amazing for an 18 year old girl to become the center of a popular group"

"It's not really too amazing…a lot of groups have girls like that…the one that is amazing is you…to lead such a powerful family in the age of 17"

"You know quiet a lot about the Vongola…Miss Yuki", I said and was awarded with a smile.

"Yup…the Vongola…is something that I treat as a treasure after all…I considered myself to be lucky to have the opputunity to meet you…I mean all of you", she replied.

_"Hmmm…that's why I always feel…like the luckiest person in the whole world…because I have you and the others by my side"_

Is it just my imagination or are the things Yuki and Tsuna said the same? Is it possible for Yuki to be actually be Tsuna?

"Yuki…"

"Tsuna…is really lucky to have all of you by his side…in the past. But wouldn't it be better if you still treat him as a part of your family?", Yuki said.

"Even…if we want to…we can't", I replied.

"Then why don't you try…before things come too late"

"I've been thinking this earlier…but are you and Tsuna the same person?" I asked and was awarded with a sad smile.

"If we are…then what will you do? What will the others do?" Yuki replied.

"Then….."

"Just joking Decimo…anyway isn't it better for you to laugh and smile? It suits you the most", Yuki said and we finally saw the exit and saw the others waiting for us.

_ "Gio…smiling suits you the best"_

"Giotto…you're slow", Alaude and Kyoya said.

"So who is the first one to arrive?" I asked them

Alaude and Kyoya raised their hands together…and in their back are the two tied up Mist users.

"So what did you see in the illusion Mukuro and Daemon casted?" Knuckles asked. "I saw a very very huge boxing glove and it is trying so hard to hug me"

And everyone sweatdropped.

"I was running around in circles until and shouting EXTREME along the way…until someone placed a tape on my mouth…it was scary", Ryohei said…and once again everyone sweatdropped.

"I saw that the melon head won in our game…", Alaude said.

"Same with my brother…I lost from the pineapple head" Kyoya said.

"IT'S UNACCEPTABLE", the two brothers said and dragged the two mist users.

"I was forced to drink lots and lots of coffee so I can't sleep…", Lampo said and yawned.

"I became the servant of the mansion…waah…everyone is supposed to be Lambo's servant", the 5 year old boy said.

"I thought I saw G playing my flute and attending tea classes…that is why I was freaked out", Asari said and was awarded with a glare.

"I saw Hayato enjoying baseball and practicing in our dojo.I thought that it was scary…although I don't mind…", Takeshi said and was awarded with a smack in the head.

"What about yours Giotto?" Asari asked me.

"That's not fair why aren't you asking the Girls?" Hayato asked.

"That's because we need to respect their privacy…as was stated by the Bible", Knuckles said.

"Hmmph…so Giotto…what did you saw…you clearly know what we have seen…can you share yours?"

"Uhm…sorry….I can't", I said and was awarded with glares.

"And why?" Alaude said with a hint of malice on his voice.

"Because….it's not really like yours", I hurriedly replied…anyway why don't we proceed to the next game?"

I then began to remember the illusion still replaying in my head…what I saw was Tsuna…lying on the bed…lifeless.


	8. Family Outing

**CHAPTER 8- Family Outing**

Elena's POV:

Once again…the STARS needs to go back to Japan to do their other jobs and the mansion is once again peacefully quiet. Too quiet…

The idiot blue haired girl who claims to be Giotto's fiancee-in which I don't want to, is still in her hometown…much to my happiness. I don't really like her…she's not really compatible with my younger cousin…and well I have a cousin complex…and I want the best for Giotto…and that girl is really out of my league.

In the other hand…there was only one person…that exceeded my expectations…and that is Tsuna.-Reborn's younger brother. Due to the Arcobalenos being very busy traveling place to place…Reborn decided to let Tsuna stay in the Vongola Headquarters in Japan.

He's not tall…he's short for his age, he's not smart, always clumsy and called a 'Dame' by his classmates. At normal glance…you would only see a cute and pretty boy. But…what really matters is his personality. A person who is always smiling…cheers other people…prioritizing others before himself…and pure...that's why he got my interest….enough for me to say…that he is the one meant for my cousin.

"AH…I'M BORED!", I shouted and squirmed around the sofa I was currently laying down on.

"Then why don't you go to the salon?" Mukuro suggested.

"Done…that"

"Uhm…why don't you go shopping then?" Daemons suggested and all the guys suddenly stopped in their tracks except Giotto who was still busy signing the paperworks.

"DAEMON?!", all the guys shouted and glared at my fiance.

"Well…Elena's more scary if she gets too bored…I have no choice", Daemon answered and I got a brilliant idea.

"That's a good idea!", I said and all the guys groaned. "Why don't we have a family outing?"

"An outing? Where are we going then?" G ansked and I then opened my phone and look for the Maps…

"Why don't we go to…AHA…let's go to to Paris" I joyfully saidand the guys all again groaned.

"We've been there a couple of times Elena…a hundred times…and that's only per 6 months", Asari raid.

"Oh…but we won't only be shopping…we'll also be swimming…and have all sorts of fun", I said and started to make the preparations.

"Aren't your wardrobes overflowing Elena? Why do we still need to shop?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh…but I won't be shopping for myself…I'll be shopping for 2 people...one of that is Chrome…right sister-in-law?" I said and Chrome gave me a thumbs up.

"Elena said that I need to buy more clothes…the others are already getting smaller", Chrome said…well…1 huge walk in closet fully filled with clothes and 4 mini closets are not enough.

"Who's the other person?" Alaude asked and I gave them a grin.

"My other younger brother", I said and started to rumage some fashion magazines.

"You don't have a younger brother Elena", Hayato clearly said.

"I do…I treat him as my younger brother though…he's just too cute…", I said and showed them some cute male outfits. "Hey don't you think this suits Tsuna? He'll be very cute"

"So your imaginary younger brother is Tsuna?" Kyoya said and I joyfully nodded.

"I still have to get a very very belated birthday present for him…" I said and hummed a happy melody.

"But…Elena dear..did you already forget?" Daemon asked me.

"I don't but…Mikaela and I had a serious talk", I said and recalled our talk during our trip to the Vongola arcade.

_"Elena-sama…are you still angry at what Tsuna had done to the Vongola Family?", Mikaela asked._

_ "Did he tell you? About the thing two years ago?" I replied._

_ "Yes…he told us everything…but don't you think it's time to forget what happened?" she said and I gave her a 'are you serious look. "What I mean is…it's not right to immerse yourself in the past"_

_ "No matter how I…we want to deny that fact…we can't just forget about it…I mean what would you feel if someone close to you betrays you?"_

_ "I'll be be quiet angry of course…but I know…that there must be a reason why he/she did that…you haven't even asked him the details right?", Mikaela said and I was starting to get irritated._

_ "We kind of ask him some questions…but that's all…and now that he is back here what would you expect? For us to give him a welcome party and warm hugs?"_

_ "No…a small talk could have sufficed…then let me ask this to you then? If you have only a few months to live…what would you do?"_

_ "I'd spend it with the people most important to me….don't tell me?"_

_ "I just asked you a hypothetical question Elena-sama…but try to think about that…it might be true"_

_ "Then…Tsuna…really is…?"_

_ "If I tell you that is true…then what will you do? What will the others do?_

_ "…."_

_ "As one of Tsuna's closest friends…..please…..make him happy…...very happy….that at his final breath…..he'll smile…at the end"_

"And I kind of realize…that no matter what happened I still treat him as my younger brother….", I said. "Can I ask a favor from all of you…even if it's just for one day…can you forget what happened in the past and treat Tsuna now as how you treat him before?"

"Is there a reason behind it Elena?" Giotto asked me and I just give him a nod. " I see, then what about we do what Elena asked us to do?"

"Giotto…thank you", I said and he gave me a smile.

_What would you do then Giotto? How would you react…if I tell you that Tsuna is dying?_

"Is there something you want to tell or ask me Elena?" my younger cousin asked and I just gave him a quick shrug. "But you have that quiet serious look on your face"

"Ah…did I? I'm just thinking about something…quiet serious", I said and looked at my cousin's face again and tried to imagine his reaction if he founds out about Tsuna's condition.

As someone very close to him….I know…..he still deeply loves Tsuna.

"Giotto….are you really serious about having Francesca as your fiancee?" I asked him and he gave me a sad smile

"Well…she's by far the best candidate…" Giotto replied. "And grandpa's pushing me to get married saying that I am already 20 years old and fit to be married.

"Aren't you just being used like a puppet…for the sake of the Vongola's future?!" I shouted and everyone turned their attention to me. Now that I realize what I've done I quickly apologized to my younger cousin for shouting at him.

"It's alright Elena…no harm done…you're right anyway…I'm really just thinking about the Vongola's future" Giotto replied.

"Then…I'll ask another question before leaving…are you living for yourself…or for the sake of the family? You don't have to answer me…but think about it Giotto", I said and quickly left the room. "Ah..by the way…we will leave tomorrow", I added before closing the door.

Tsuna's POV:

Shocked? No its more like surprised…really surprised when I saw a smiling Elena near the front doors of the Vongola Mansion looking at me.

"Uhm…is there something you need…Elena?" I asked her and her smile got even brighter.

"Yup…anyway…aren't you always calling me Elena-nee?" she suddenly said with a pout.

"Well that was in the past…and besides…."I pointed out and was about to leave when her hand grabbed mine.

"Well…what you did was all in the past…and besides I forgive you…", Elena said with sincerity in her voice.

"You're joking right….I mean…I know that there it's impossible for you to forgive me…I destroyed your trust after all", I replied.

"Hmmmm….but that's want I decided…anyway…I ask your brother…you're free tomorrow right?"

"Uhm…..yes…why?" I said and Elena then happily grabbed both my hands.

"Then….can you come with us to Paris…I promise you're going to have lots and lots of fun"

"Come with all of you…?"

"Yup…it's already decided and everyone accepted it…do can you come with us?"

"If…if you won't mind then…..I'd like to accept your offer" I said and was awarded with a warm hug.

"Then…pack up your things…and get ready for tomorrow"

"Alright….."

"Tsuna…", Elena said before I can go back inside the mansion.

"How many days…..are left?"

"You…..know?" I said and widenened my eyes. How did Elena know? I never told anyone about that…except some people close to me in Japan.

"Mikaela talked to me about it….", Elena whispered but I heard her stamement.

So it was Mikaela and the others…no wonder they were acting suspicious. But to reveal that secret….why?

"They're very worried about you…that is why…they told me about it….don't be afraid…I'm the only one who knew it…for now….", Elena replied.

"Could that be the reason…why you are inviting me tomorrow?"

"Partly…..I also want to do everything we've done in the past…", Elena reasoned out. "That's why for starters..why don't you call me Elena-nee again?"

"Elena-nee…thank…..thank you..", I said and she gave me a wave. "And to answer your question…I have 64 days more"

"….Tsuna….let's enjoy those days then"

Giotto's POV:

The day of the outing finally came and we are all dressed in some casual clothes again in order not to attract attention.

"ALRIGHT…EVERYONE…LISTEN UP" Elena commanded. "All boys…are to hold our purchases for today", and the men all groaned.

Yup…it's going to be one long day.

"Tsuna…come on let's go…", Elena said and grabbed a scared Tsuna hiding behind some pillars.

"You should have shown yourself earlier you know…I was worried to death…and I must add you look too cute now"

"Thank you…for the clothes", Tsuna said and stuttered.

"Don't sweat it…besides I bought it for you after all…it look better on you than I thought"

"Anyway…is it really okay if I talk with you?" Tsuna asked and a smiling Elena grabbed his hand.

"Of course…come on guys we can't afford to be delayed", Elena said and everyone went inside 2 separate vans.

"Okay..here are the arrangements…Van no. 1…Giotto, G, Hayato, Lampo, Lambo, Tsuna, and I", Elena said.

"I thought you'd want Chrome to be with you?" Daemon asked. "And why am I not with you?"

"Because I have some plans for you dear….and besides I don't think Kyoya would want Chrome to be in another van"

"Elena-nee…", a blushing Chrome said while the other Cloud user just remained unfazed but if you look really really close…you'll see a bit of red on his cheeks.

"Van no 2. Knuckles, Ryohei, Asari, Takeshi, Alaude, Kyoya,Chrome, and Mukuro", Elena continued. "That's all…"

"Elena dear…what about me?" Daemon asked.

"Oh don't worry darling…I have prepared a third van for you…were all our purchases will be placed", Elena said. Really…girls in their red days are really unpredictable and scary.

And we hurriedly went inside our respective vans..in our van G was the one in the driver's seat and I was in the passenger seat while the others are at the back.

In van no. 2…Asari was the one driving and Knuckles was busy praying for a safe trip in the passenger seat.

And in van no. 3 a moping Daemon can be found in the driver's seat.

And with that…our trip started.

Two hours…finally passed and everyone in our van was dead board.

"Can we play something?" Lampo suggested as he yawned.

"That's a good idea…why don't we play one single game using some softdrinks that we brought along?" Elena suggested.

"REALLY? WHAT GAME IS IT GOING TO BE?" a hyper Lambo said.

"Well this game is simple. Each of us are going to state one fact…and if that thing applies to you…you must drink a shot of softdrink", Elena said. "And everyone must join"

"Nah…exclude me from that game…I'm busy driving", G said.

"Fine…the six of us will play it then", Elena said and got the necessary materials and an empty bottle.

"What's that for Elena?" I asked her and she replied that it's for choosing the one who will state their fact.

"OK…let's begin this game…", Elena said and spinned the bottle only for it to point in her direction. "Okay…here's mine…I haven't read one full novel!"

With that…Lampo, Lambo, and Elena drank their shots.

"Seriously? I could have expected Lambo and Lampo…but you Elena?" I asked my older cousin.

"Well…I find it boring in some parts….so I skip it and read the last part", Elena happily said.

And the bottle was spinned again…only to land in Hayato's direction.

"I have seen and touched an UMA", Hayato said…and that led to us all drinking our shots except him of course.

"What you haven't seen one? What about you join me in some of my expeditions then?" Hayato said and was wacked by his brother.

The bottle was once again spinned and landed pointing at Lampo.

"Ooh..then I haven't spent a day without sleeping", and Lampo, Lambo, and Elena drank their shots.

"Oh…what good lives you have", Hayato said.

"Tsuna…there are days you don't fall asleep?" Elena asked Tsuna who nodded in return.

"What can be the cause of that Tsuna?" G asked Tsuna which made the others quite surprised.

"Uhm…well…I'm afraid too sleep because I have nightmares most of the time", Tsuna responded.

The bottle was spun for the 4th time and it landed at Lambo.

"I haven't danced or sang in front of a large crowd", Lambo said and I saw Tsuna widened his eyes for a bit.

Lambo, Lampo, and Hayato gulped down their shots.

"I've known that Giotto-sama and Elena have performed…but where have you performed Tsuna?" Hayato asked Tsuna…everyone is really fulfilling their promise of being hostile to him.

"Well…I was asked to…a couple of times", Tsuna responded.

"Then what about you join me in performing at the Vongola Foundation Celebration?", Elena excitedly said. "We can dance STARS newest song"

"Uhm…I'll think….about it"

The bottle was once again turned for the fifth time and it landed at my direction.

"I've recently traveled from one country to another?" I said and everyone of us took our shots.

"You've traveled these days Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked Tsuna.

"Uh yes…I have things….to do in Japan…so that's it", Tsuna answered.

And the following spins are then done and all of them are pointing at Elena who stated facts mostly about STARS in which only she and Tsuna had drank their shots.

"Oooh…so you are a die hard fan too, Tsuna?" Elena asked happily.

"Well…we are close friends after all", I replied.

"And you've gone to all their concerts?" Elena asked.

"Well…they asked me too…I can't say no?"

"And you have sang along with them?"

"They force me too…."

"I'm glad you're here…sometimes I'm too lonely because only Chrome understands my feelings", Elena said and hugged Tsuna.

"Isn't Tsuna too immersed in everything STARS does?" G asked and Tsuna visibly gulped.

"Now that you mention it…he is kind of knowledgeable in everything STARS does", Lampo stated.

"Well…that's quite the consequence of having them as friends..." Tsuna replied.

"Yup….but to attend all their concerts…to know all their songs….to have met all their members…and to have the same interests as Yuki…..if I were to say I can probably think that Yuki and you are the same person", G said.

"That's….that's quite impossible…", Tsuna responded. "We're different people"

"Well that's quite true…Yuki is too charismatic and she's a female", Lampo said.

"Right…that's why we can't be the same person…I'm clearly a male", Tsuna said.

"And you look like a female", Elena said as she giggled. "I'd love to see you in a dress though. I should tell Luce-nee about…"

"AnythingbutthatElena-nee….ifyoutellLuce-neethosethingsshe'lldefinitelysearcharoundandbuy meawardrobefulloffemaleclothingandwouldforcemetowearthosethings", Tsuna fastly responded and it took us a few seconds to digest what he said.

"You okay?" Elena said and showed an amused expression.

"Anything is okay…just don't force me wearing some dresses", Tsuna said while still catching his breath.

"Aw…but you look too cute and pretty…"Elena said as she grabbed some pictures in her wallet. "Luce gave these to me one week after you arrived at the Vongola Japan HQ".

With that being said she showed us some pictures of a child Tsuna wearing some cute dresses and a 14 year old Tsuna dressed in a female middle school uniform.

"No…give those back", Tsuna said as Elena throwed the pictures in our direction.

"You're right…Tsuna can really pass for a girl", Lampo said.

"Right? And plus Alaude and Kyoya approved it", Elena exclaimed.

"Approved what?" Tsuna asked with dread in his voice.

"For you to crossdress of course", Elena said and Tsuna slid of his seat and crouched down.

"I'm doomed…" Tsuna whispered.

"Don't worry too much Tsuna…we'll be shopping for male clothes today", Elena said.

"Promise?"

"Yup…promise…but one dress…."

"NO!"

And two more hours of traveling quickly passed with Tsuna and Elena arguing over the simple matter of buying a dress.

"So now that we are here? What are we going to do first?" I asked my smiling cousin.

"Hmm….that place of course", Elena said as she pointed at the alley where a line of clothing shops are located.

"NOOO", all they boys then groaned while a shouting Daemon was dragged by his smiling fiance'


	9. Family Outing part 2

**CHAPTER 9- Family Outing part 2**

Tsuna's POV:

"Take these bags Asari", Elena said as she placed two bags on both of Asari's arms. All in all there are already 10 big bags placed on Daemon's arms…8 on G's and 4 on Asari's.

"Uhm…Elena-nee are you sure that you need to buy more things?", I asked

"Of course…anyway I told you there is going to be a Vongola Foundation Celebration right? We need to buy you some clothes…I already texted your sizes to the designer…so you just need to try on the finished clothes"

We then went inside an expensive looking shop where a man in his 30's is waiting for us in the desk.

"Welcome…to our shop. Miss Elena your purchase is already done…you can try it on In the fitting room", the man which was the designer Elena-nee is talking about said.

"Thank you….come on guys…the clothes we have asked to be made seems to be finished", Elena instructed and everyone went to get their respective designer tailored suits.

"TSUNA….it suits you well…..but….don't you think a dress suits you more?" Elena said as she looked at my reflection.

I was wearing a two piece suit…a yeallow shirt and a black suit. Placed on top of my head is a black fedora hat with an orange ribbon.

"That looks like something Reborn would dress", Asari said while wearing a black suit…a light blue shirt…and a black tie.

"Yup…anyway…why don't we style your hair like this?" Chrome said and sprayed some hairspray on my hair.

"Tsuna-nii looks like a child Reborn!", Lambo said and I once again looked at my reflection. I really look like my older brother.

"You look so cool…but it's still better for you to wear a dress", Elena commented.

"NOO!", I replied and Elena-nee started clinging to me. Minutes later the chimes of the store rang signaling a new customer.

"Is my fabulous dress finished Monsieur?" a familiar voice of Francesca said.

"Well…you just gave your sized to us one hour ago…you can't expect that we can finish that dress of yours with too much design", the store manager reasoned out.

"Hmmm….but I heard from Elena that you can finish their clothes in one hour sharp..why can't mine be"

"That's because they are our VIP's…..our first priority…"

"Let me remind you that I am the Decimo's fiancee…so you must do as what I say"

"But even though…you are still not part of the Vongola yet..", the manager reasoned out again. Well he does have a big point there. Francesca is not a part of the Vongola Famiglia until she will be married to Giotto.

"Hmmmmm…..why you!", Francesca exclaimed and a loud slap can be heard inside the store.

Giotto's POV:

WHACK! A loud slap sounded in the whole store. The manager was seated on the ground shocked at what happen. In front of him is Tsuna…whose cheek was red still stinging from the slap he received.

"What…what the heck are you doing here?" Francesca said while looking at Tsuna.

"The Vongola Family's First Rule…is to never hurt innocent civilians…am I right?", Tsuna said while staring directly at Francesca.

"So what…I know that…but I lost my patience because of this guy here", Francesca said as she prepared to slap the manager again but her hand was stopped and grabbed by Tsuna.

"Vongola's rule no. 2…Do not initiate fights with unreasonable reasoning", Tsuna said and let go of Francesca's hand.

"Huh…unreasonable…this impertinent designer here treats me like I am not part of the Vongola…which I am…hello!", Francesca said. "And you…why are you here in the first place…you are just nothing…you don't have the right to stop me from slapping that person"

"Rule no.3…An eye for an eye…a tooth for a tooth…a life for a life", Tsuna said and slapped Francesca with the same force as Francesca had slapped him.

"WHY YOU…..", Francesca exclaimed as she unleashed some of her mist flames at Tsuna…who is not even bothered by Francesca's flames.

"You know…you have to learn your place…AND YOU SLAPPED ME…I'll let you taste my wrath…"Francesca said and willed her mist flames to envelop Tsuna…but it didn't happen. "Huh…THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE…WHY AREN'T YOU AFFECTED BY MY ATTACK!"

_"Listen Tsuna…if someone attacks you with some Mist Flames…stay calm and don't show any hint of fear or discomfort….Mist Flames are flamesof illusion…used to make a person fear more…", Daemon and Mukuro said._

Now that I remember…my Guardians where quiet worried about Tsuna and taught him a lot of things starting with self-defence.

"That's impossible! Why didn't it affect you?"

"Any mafioso…would know how to counterattack weak flames like yours", Tsuna replied with a serious tone. "Before anyone of us get's hurt…why don't you apologize first to the store manager?"

"Hmm….as if I'll do that…I'm leaving", Francesca said and bolted out of the store doors.

"Bye Bye Loser!", Lambo said and waved at Francesca.

"I can't let her disrupt our happy trip", Elena said and took out her phone. "Hello…yes this is Elena…I want you to make sure that the blue haired girl named Francesca will be 1 km radius away from us…"

"Understood Miss", the person on the other line said.

"Yey…let's enjoy the day!", Takeshi excalimed and dashed outside the store.

"BAKA…where are you going?" Hayato said as he ran after Takeshi.

"Ooooh…that looks like a lot of fun…let's go G", Asari happily said and dragged a fuming G outside.

"Yare,yare…they're like kids sometimes", Lampo said and yawned only to be grabbed by the two Sun Users.

"The day is still early for you to sleep Lampo…let's dash more TO THE MAX", Knuckles said.

"Yosh…LET'S WIN THIS RACE TO THE EXTREME", Ryohei said.

"Alaude…Kyoya…aren't you going out?" I asked them and the two immediately went outside…only to jump from building to building. Can't they just use the road like normal people do?

"Nufufufu…if the skylarks are doing it…we'll go too", Daemon grinned with Mukuro.

"Kufufufu…we can't lose to them", Mukuro said and together with his brother dashed outside.

"Why don't we join them too?" Elena suggested and dragged Chrome with her."You too, Lambo…I'll give you some sweets that I brought here"

"YEAH…Let's go!", Lambo said and hurriedly went out.

"Tsuna….what about you take a hike with Giotto…the goal is over that mountain cabin…" Elena said and pointed out a mountain which was owned by the Vongola.

"Elena…whatever is that scheme your planning you better end that", I said and my older cousin just smiled.

"Can't do that Giotto…because the game …just began", Elena said and before running out placed one of Alaude's handcuffs on both Tsuna and I's hands.

"ELENA!", I said only to here a loud squeal outside.

Five minutes then slowly pass…and I felt a tug on my left side.

"Should we also…follow them?"Tsuna said."I mean…we can't just stand here…"

"You're right…they'll be expecting us there…knowing them"

"So shall we go then?" Tsuna said and I gave him a nod.

On the streets…it's really kind of akward to see two people handcuffed together…the one a male and the other also a male but is mostly thought as a female.

"Ah…that couple looks so cute…", the people who saw us would always say. Well…I am glad that I am wearing some casual clothing now…with these clothes no one notices me as the Vongola Decimo.

"Yo kiddo…are you a newly married couple?" one of the guys approached me and clasp my hand. "You're lucky to have such a cute wife.

"Well…we aren't really…" I said and was interrupted with another statement.

"Oh…pardon me that…so she is still your girlfriend…well I know that feeling…but have courage and propose to her already"

"Ah….yes…yes", I hurriedly said and ran away forgetting the fact that Tsuna and I were handcuffed together.

Minutes later I realized that I was dragging Tsuna all along and I hurriedly stopped.

"Tsuna…are you alright?" I said and looked at her hand which were already reddish because of my pulling. "I'm so sorry"

"Don't be…it's my fault that I didn't run faster too", Tsuna said and massaged her still reddish arm.

"Then…so that you won't be hurt…what about we do this?" I said and clasped our hands together…just like how we do it in the past. Honestly…I really missed this feeling.

"Giotto….", Tsuna stuttered and I hust tightened my hold on him.

"Come on…the others will be worried if we arrive too late", I said and slowly walked to the direction of the mountain cabin.

"Giotto….", Tsuna said and tightly clasped his hand with mine too. "Thank you"

"Hmmm…you're welcome then"

An hour passed and the surrounding began to dim as night approached. Beside me…Tsuna is already shivering from the cold.

"Tsuna…let's rest for the night here", I said and took of my jacket and placed it on Tsuna's shoulders. "You'll get sick if you get too exposed to cold"

"But…the others will be worried right?" Tsuna replied and I just smiled at him and softly ruffled his hair.

"They'll be more worried if we arrive and you already catched a cold", I replied and looked over the place. "For the meantime…let's look for firewoods and some fruits"

Ten minutes passed and a warm fire is already crackling in front of us and both Tsuna and I are munching on some berries we found.

"Tsuna…when…did you meet…Yuki and the others?" I asked from my curiosity. I can't seem to get off from my mind my conversation with Yuki inside the haunted house.

"I met…Yuki…two years ago…before they even debuted as a group" Tsuna replied."She…was the one who helped me…believe in myself"

"I see…anyway…did you have a lot of fun today?" I asked and I was rewarded with a smile.

"Yup…today…was really really really fun…and I'm sure I'll never forget this day ever" Tsuna replied and yawned.

"What about you sleep Tsuna…I'll be watching over…so that nothing bad will happen", I said and looked at him.

"Uhm…fine but wake me up if you ever feel sleepy…let's take turns", Tsuna said and finally fell asleep.

When my hyper intuition told me that Tsuna is already deeply asleep, I ran my fingers over his soft brown locks and studied his features.

"I tried to forget you, but the harder I tried, the more I thought about you", I whispered and looked at the sleeping boy in front of me and moved his head so it will rest on my shoulder. "It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember…right Tsuna? Because you are the one…who made me realize that I can love someone this much"

With that I placed a quick kiss on his forehead making him smile on his sleep. "Good night Tsuna…and…no matter what…don't forget that I love you"


End file.
